Share My World
by chaylorfan123
Summary: NEW STORY! PLEASE ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Cameras flickered as Taylor stood on the red carpet at the premier of her new movie. She put both of her hands on her hips as her long red dress hugged her hips and fit her body very nicely. She was out there for ten minutes taking pictures and being interviewed by some local entertainment news casters. Soon she was joined by her co-stars, Sharpay and Gabriella, whom she had become very close to and they all took a group photo together.

This was Taylor's second movie that she has starred in and she knew it would be as successful as the first on she starred in. Taylor was only 24 years old and she was already making more money than most surgeons. She was a triple threat, not only did god bless her with a talent of acting but also singing and dancing. Acting was her first love but if she needed to sing and dance in a movie, she was ready.

She was known all around the world and it seemed she was the happiest person in the world. But there was one thing that she wasn't happy about: her love life. She stood at the end of the red carpet and saw her two best friends with their boyfriends taking pictures. Gabriella was dating a guy named Troy Bolton who was on one of the most popular basketball teams in LA, the LA Devils. Sharpay was dating a guy name Zeke and he was a baker. Taylor loved going to his bakery with Sharpay.

Taylor turned back around and was guided into the theatre by a security guard and was sat down in a seat in the front row with her name on it. Soon Sharpay and Gabriella followed in and were separated from their lovers, who had to sit a few rolls behind them.

"Taylor, are you going to the after party?" Gabriella asked Taylor once she and Sharpay sat down next to Taylor.

"Yeah, I'll be there." Taylor replied.

The rest of the cast entered and sat in their seats before it was time to start the movie. The theatre was packed with celebrities and family of the cast and the crew who worked for the movie. In this movie Taylor played a woman who was getting abused by her husband but he was a cop. The lights dimmed and the film rolled. By the end of the movie everyone were in tears and were on their feet giving a standing ovation to the cast and crew.

At the after party, everyone was enjoying themselves and dancing at the local lounge in Hollywood. Taylor walked in and looked around at all the beautiful people who came out to support the movie. She walked over to the table where she seen Gabriella and Sharpay.

"Hey, where are the guys?" Taylor asked.

"Troy has a game tomorrow so he couldn't be out late. And Zeke has an early shift in the morning." Sharpay responded.

"You're going to his game tomorrow?" Taylor asked Gabriella.

"Of course, you should go." Gabriella responded.

"Yeah, I'll go. You should just come over tomorrow." Taylor said and Gabriella agreed.

The dj changed the music and soon everyone was on the dance floor dancing. Soon the after party was nearing an end and Taylor was exhausted when she got home. She read the clock to see that it was 2 AM.

* * *

The next morning, Taylor was with Gabriella at Taylor's house. It was 10 o'clock and Taylor and Gabriella was reading the blogs that was posted about them.

"I do not have breast implants. I'm all natural." Taylor said after reading the article about her.

Gabriella laughed before getting up to look out of the window. Next door she saw a huge moving van and people unloading the furniture.

"Taylor I didn't know you were getting a new neighbor." Gabriella said as she walked over to Taylor.

"What are you talking about?" Taylor asked as she walked over to the window and looked to see people moving furniture inside of the house next to Taylor.

"I say we welcome this neighbor into the neighborhood." Gabriella said with a smile.

"I agree." Taylor said.

Taylor and Gabriella headed out of the house and walked next door. The girls saw men moving furniture inside of the house and were hoping to find out who the owner was.

"This is a huge house, whoever is moving in here has money for real." Gabriella said.

Taylor saw the door open from the men walking in and out and walked up to it.

"Taylor, what are you doing?" Gabriella asked.

"Come on." Taylor looked back at Gabriella who soon followed Taylor.

Taylor looked at the open door and hesitated on her next move. She stepped her foot inside and looked around her. The inside of the house was beautiful. Taylor stayed in this neighborhood for four years and she has never been inside of the house.

"Hello!" Taylor shouted throughout the house.

"Taylor, what are you doing?" Gabriella whispered.

She felt like she just broken into someone's house and she didn't want to be heard.

"Taylor, what if this person is a cop, he or she can arrest us for walking inside of the house." Gabriella whispered.

"Gabriella, I doubt that will happen." Taylor said as she heard footsteps coming from the stairs

"Gabriella?" A deep voice spoke and Taylor and Gabriella looked up to see a man at the staircase. His shirt showed his muscles and he had his hair pulled back into a ponytail. All Taylor could do was stare at the man standing before her.

"Chad? Is this your house?" Gabriella asked as she went to hug the stranger who Taylor didn't know.

"Yeah, I'm moving in. What are you doing here?" Chad asked.

Taylor nudged Gabriella. Gabriella looked at Taylor and then Chad.

"This is my best friend, Taylor, she lives next door." Gabriella introduced.

"Taylor Mckessie, big time movie star. Nice to meet you." Chad smiled before he took Taylor's hand and kissed it.

"Thank you. How do you two know each other?" Taylor asked trying not to stare at Chad.

"Chad and Troy play on the same basketball team. Shouldn't you be down at the arena?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I was waiting for the movers to finish moving in all of my stuff before I headed down there. Gabriella I know you're coming to the game." Chad looked over at Taylor. "Are you joining her?"

"Um yeah, I was going to go." Taylor responded and a smile appeared on Chad's face.

"Well we'll be leaving now. We'll see you later Chad. Let's go Taylor." Gabriella said as she turned to leave.

Taylor turned to walk away until Chad spoke again.

"It was nice meeting you Taylor." Chad smirked.

"You too." Taylor said as she gave a slight smile before heading off.

Taylor walked out of the house and passed the working men pulling out a huge couch from the back of the truck and walked over to Gabriella who had a smile on her face.

"I think he likes you." She said.

Taylor scoffed as she and Gabriella headed back towards Taylor's house. "And what makes you think that?"

"Chad just doesn't kiss any girls hand that he meets." Gabriella said.

Taylor stared at her friend whom waited for a response. Taylor shook her head, "let's just get ready."

* * *

At 8 Taylor and Gabriella pulled into the parking lot for the arena in downtown LA when the basketball game will be held. The paparazzi was everywhere as they got out of the car and tried to hide their faces.

"You girls look beautiful." They would shout out at the two stars trying to make their way towards the arena entrance.

It was hard for Taylor to see with all of the flashing cameras as she walked. Gabriella was used to this type of stuff every time she and Troy would go somewhere. But Taylor was new to the game, and she was not ready for it at all. They finally made it inside the arena and walked through the special entrance by security and they sat in the front row stands with everybody else.

"Chad is single, you know." Gabriella said. The game hadn't started yet so Gabriella took this as the perfect time to mess with Taylor.

"I didn't ask, but thank you." Taylor looked over at her friend and laughed.

"Girls can we get a picture of you two?" The camera man asked.

Taylor and Gabriella smiled for the man as he snapped a couple of pictures of them and then walked away.

"Anyway, back to what I was saying. I really think you and Chad should hook up or something." Gabriella said.

"Gabby, I hardly know this guy. How do you even know I like him?" Taylor asked.

"The way you looked at him when you first saw him was a dead giveaway." Gabriella said.

Taylor was beginning to speak until the announcer came through the speakers. He introduced both teams as they came running out of the locker rooms dribbling balls and shooting them in the baskets. Gabriella stood up when she saw Troy and cheered him on.

The game soon started off with the Devils having the ball and they were just scoring basket after basket. Taylor and Gabriella cheered each time a basket was made. At the end of the game the score was 100 to 98 with the Devils who had won. The two girls waited as they watched Chad and Troy get interviewed by different news casters after the game ended. After the interviews, they went into the locker room with the rest of the team and changed.

As the arena cleared out, Taylor and Gabriella waited around. They spotted Troy, who was walking out of the locker room with Chad. The two spotted the girls still in the gym and walked over to them. Gabriella jumped in Troy arms and planted lots of kisses on him. Taylor and Troy just looked around until the two were done.

"Nice game Chad." Gabriella said as Troy placed her on her feet.

"Thank you." Chad replied.

"Troy, can you come over?" Gabriella asked her boyfriend of two years.

"Well I could, but I was Chad's ride home." Troy replied.

"Its okay, Taylor can give him a ride home. They live right next to each other." Gabriella stared at Taylor with a smile, only Taylor could see.

"Is that okay with you Taylor?" Chad looked at Taylor.

Taylor looked back at Gabriella who was snuggled up to Troy and was smirking at Taylor.

"Yeah, it's fine." Taylor looked back at Chad.

Gabriella smiled at Taylor one last time. Troy and Chad said their goodbyes before they left. "Are you ready?" Taylor asked.

Chad nodded before him and Taylor walked out of the arena doors. There were millions of paparazzi outside and it was hard for Taylor to see with all of the flashing lights. Taylor and Chad walked through the crowd as the paparazzi threw questions at them.

"Are you guys dating?" "Taylor, rumors are that you got breast implants." "Is it because you're pregnant?" "Chad, great game. You look great."

Chad grabbed Taylor's hand as soon as he saw her put her head down as she walked so that the flashes wouldn't be all in her face. Taylor told Chad where her car was and he directed Taylor to it as he demanded the paparazzi to get out of their way. When they reached the car, Taylor handed Chad the keys for him to drive as she kept her face hidden. Chad helped Taylor get in the car and then got in on the driver's side.

Taylor hid her face behind her large purse as Chad tried to pull out of the parking lot. Taylor heard Chad honking the horn as he tried to get the stalkers with cameras to move out of their way. When the space was clear, chad sped out of the parking lot onto the road.

"They're gone now Taylor, you can put your bag down." Chad said as they hit the main street and the paparazzi were nowhere in sight.

"Thank you." Taylor said as she put her purse down and straightened her hair. "Is this what you go through every day?"

"Yeah, but sometimes you get the nice paparazzi and then sometimes you get the mean ones. You're still not used to it are you?" Chad glanced over at Taylor while he drove.

"No, I'm not. People are always saying well that's what you signed up for. I wanted to act and pursue my dreams. That's what I signed up for. Not to be followed around by some crazy men who are around the same age as my father." Taylor said.

Chad laughed as he made a turn, "Well that's Hollywood for you."

Chad pulled into Taylor's driveway and the two got out of the car. Taylor walked to the front of the car with Taylor doing the same.

"Well thank you for what you did tonight." Taylor said as she held on to her bag.

"No problem, I wouldn't want you to get hurt by those perverts." Chad responded as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I'll see you around." Taylor said before turning around to walk to her front door.

Chad watched Taylor get inside her house safely before he turned around and walked next door to his house. Taylor walked up the stairs slowly to her giant bedroom. She quickly changed clothes and then drifted off to sleep in her cozy bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Taylor was at her photo-shoot early the next morning at 7 and was in hair and make-up getting ready for her first look. She had 7 looks that she would have for the photo-shoot. There was music being played throughout the photo shoot and it helped Taylor through the day. She ended her photo-shoot at 3 in the afternoon and made her way to the local smoothie shop. Taylor pulled in to the parking lot and got out of the car. She was spotted by a few fans and took pictures with them.

Taylor wasn't one of those people who ignored her fans, without them she really wouldn't be anything. She stayed in contact with her fans anyway she could, whether it was over the social networking sites or the fan mail that she would receive. She walked inside of the Jamba Juice and ordered her usual beverage. As she stood off to the side and waited for her drink to come, her phone was ringing and she answered.

"Hey Gabriella, what is up?" Taylor asked as she was told the cost of her drink and began pulling out money from her wallet.

"There is a concert going on and Troy and Chad are going. Do you want to go?" Gabriella asked.

"Keep the change." Taylor said to the man behind the counter and took her drink before walking out. She walked back to her car and got in as she continued to speak to Gabriella.

"Yeah, but I'm just coming from a photo-shoot so do I have time to change clothes?" Taylor asked as she backed out of the parking lot and dashed onto the highway home.

"Yeah, the concert starts at 7 tonight, so you have plenty of time." Gabriella said. "I'll come pick you up at six."

"Okay, I'll see you then." Taylor said before she hung up.

Taylor pulled up to her gated community and spoke to the security guard at the front before he opened the gate and let her in. Taylor drove slowly through the neighborhood because she knew there were kids out playing in the street. She pulled up to her house and got out of the car and walked inside.

She quickly hopped in the shower and cleansed her face from all of the different makeup that was placed on her face from the photo-shoot. She got out and dried off and quickly applied lotion to her body. She found a nice top and high waist pair of shorts. She put on her robe and went to her bathroom and applied light make up on her face. A little of lip-gloss and a little of mascara and eye liner. Taylor flat ironed her hair till it couldn't get straight anymore. She added a nice long knit cardigan for the windy night.

Taylor checked herself in the mirror and smiled. She was very satisfied with her look. Taylor's phone beeped to see a text message from Gabriella.

_I'm outside- Gabby_

Taylor took one last look at herself again before grabbing her little backpack before heading out of the house. She locked the door and walked towards the car and looked to see Troy in the passenger seat and got in the seat behind him. She looked over and seen Chad sitting next to her.

"Hey guys." Taylor greeted everyone.

"Taylor you look hot!" Gabriella looked back at her friend and smiled and Taylor smiled.

Gabriella pulled out of the driveway and made her way to the front gate. Taylor sat back in the seat and looked over to see Chad staring at her.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing, you just look beautiful." He responded.

Taylor looked away and smiled. "Thank you."

"You welcome." He responded and did the same.

The concert was being held outside in a park and they pulled into the parking lot. They all got out and headed to the trunk, pulling out blankets, drinks, and food. They headed to the park area where there was a lot of people and found a spot in the middle. Troy and Chad placed blankets down on the ground. One for Troy and Gabriella and then one for Taylor and Chad.

Taylor sat down on the blanket and looked when Chad sat down next to her. There was music playing from the speakers but the first performer hadn't come out yet. Taylor placed her bag down behind her and used that as something to lay her back on. Taylor pulled out her phone and took a picture of herself and the scenery around her.

"Chad, take a picture with me." Taylor looked at him.

Chad got close with Taylor and they took multiple pictures with each other. But the last one they took was them just smiling. They both looked through the photos together.

"I like that one, send it to me." Chad said.

"Is that your way of trying to get my number?" Taylor smiled.

"Only if I'm going to get it."

Taylor smiled before she and Chad exchanged numbers and Taylor sent him the picture. Taylor put her phone away and took out one of the margaritas from the case Gabriella brought for her and Taylor to share.

"So who is your favorite band?" Chad asked.

"I don't have a favorite; I just like different songs from different bands." Taylor shrugged her shoulders.

Music that was blaring through the speakers suddenly stopped and then new music started up again as the first performer came out. The Lumineers came out performing their hit Ho Hey. People were handing out glow sticks and Taylor and Chad both took one. Taylor put hers down and waved her arms side to side to the music.

As performers kept coming out and performing, the darker it got. Taylor looked behind her to see Gabriella and Troy locking lips. Taylor sighed and turned back around.

"Is that all they do?" Taylor asked.

Chad turned around to see Troy and Gabriella still kissing and turned back to Taylor.

"Yeah, I try to avoid hanging out with them if that's all they're going to do." Chad laughed.

"But I can't lie, they have a good relationship. That's what I want." Taylor said.

"You want a relationship like Gabriella and Troy?" Chad asked.

"Well no, but when I was in my teens I used to want a relationship like Cory and Topanga." Taylor chuckled.

"Oh, so you like Boy Meets World too?" Chad looked over at her.

"Yeah, I was in love with Shawn. I thought he was so fine." Taylor laughed.

"Finer than me?" Chad joked.

Taylor looked away and smiled before turning backing to him. "No, he wasn't as fine as you."

Chad smiled, "I was in love with Angela. She was cute to me."

"Cuter than me?" Taylor smiled as she flipped the script.

Chad kept a straight face and looked at Taylor. "No, she wasn't as cute as you."

Taylor looked down as she smiled. She looked up at the sky and saw all of the beautiful stars in the dark sky.

"This is so beautiful." She was mesmerized by the stars that she didn't notice Chad staring at her.

"Yeah, it is." He said.

After that night at the concert, Taylor and Chad hung out a lot more. Whether they were at special events or just hanging out at different places. They were seen in the media a lot and there were rumors going around that the two had started dating. Taylor and Chad have both denied the accusations in many interviews, saying that the other was like a brother or sister to me.

* * *

Months had passed and Taylor and Chad were at the top of the list of successful people in the business. Everyone wanted a piece of them. The busier their life got, the less they saw of each other. And it was crazy because they lived right next to each other. The only time they saw each other was when they were at the same events or if they saw the other on the TV screen or in the news.

It was Oscar night and Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor were on their way to walk on the red carpet. Their last movie was nominated for an Oscar. Chad, Troy, and Zeke were on their way also but in another limo.

"I really hope we win tonight." Sharpay smiled.

The limo stopped in front of the red Carpet and a man helped the girls out of the car. Gabriella, Taylor, and Sharpay all posed for cameras on the red carpet. Taylor was being interviewed on the red carpet when she felt a kiss on her cheek. She quickly turned around to see Chad smiling at her as he walked away. Taylor continued with the multiple interviews and taking photos. She ended up catching up with Chad and they stood next to each other and took pictures with each other. After they were finished taking pictures, they were escorted inside so they can be seated. Of course Chad and Taylor were seated next to each other.

"What was that kiss about? You know it's going to be all in the media before the night is over." Taylor smiled.

"So? We're like brother and sister; I can kiss my sister on the cheek." Chad smiled back.

The awards show ended, and Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor all came out with an Oscar for their movie. Taylor and Chad made it home and were standing outside of Taylor's door.

"Thank you for coming tonight." Taylor said.

"No problem, I want you to know that I support you 100%." He responded. "Even though you haven't been at some of my past games."

"I'm sorry, it's pilot season and I've been looking at a lot of scripts lately." Taylor explained.

Chad looked down, "it's okay. I understand it's your job."

Taylor nodded.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Chad asked.

Taylor looked up at him. "I'm going to visit my dad. He's been very sick so, I figured I would go and visit him."

Chad nodded, "Goodnight Taylor." He kissed Taylor on her forehead before walking away from her and towards his home.

* * *

The next day, Taylor arrived at her parent's house. When she got there, she found him sleeping in the bed. Taylor left his room and saw her mother sitting in the kitchen.

"So mom, how has he been?" Taylor asked.

She sat across from her mother at the long table and looked at her mother.

"Some days are good, some days are hell. There are days when it's hard to talk to him because he doesn't even know who I am." Her mother wiped a tear falling from her eye.

Taylor felt bad that her mom was in such a position. There was no other family members around that could help her mom with her father.

"Does he take his medicine?" Taylor asked.

"Sometimes he does. Now Taylor I know you may not like what I'm about to say." Her mom started and looked down.

"What is it momma?"

"I just wish sometimes your father would just die so that I don't have to worry about him anymore." Taylor sat back in her chair and crossed her arms in disbelief.

"Taylor, I know that's not what you want to hear but it's the truth. I'm an elderly woman myself. What do I look like taking care of a sick man?"

"Mom, that's not just some sick man, he's you husband." Taylor said almost shouting.

"Yeah and that is your father. Now first your sister runs off to some state all the way on the east coast to follow some man and leave us. You haven't even been by here to visit him like you used to. All the way in Hollywood making all that money and you can't even help me pay for some of your father's medical bills." Her mother shot mean glares at her.

"See this is why I don't come over here, because of that right there. Now mom you know that's my job and I have to keep the money coming or else I will end up like you. And that's not what I want. And I never helped you pay because you never asked. How am I supposed to help if you never ask for help mom?"

Her mother was about to reply until there was a sudden movement and they both turned around to see Taylor's father opening the door to walk out. Taylor got out of her chair and rushed over to him.

"Hey daddy, what are you doing up?" Taylor hugged her father who hugged her back.

"Hey baby, I heard you and your momma talking so I thought I'd come out and check on you, just to make sure you two weren't at each other's throats." Her father, Charles, kissed Taylor's cheek.

Taylor held on to her father as they walked over to the living room. Charles sat in his special chair and Taylor sat on the couch close to her father.

"How you been daddy?" Taylor asked.

"I take everyday one day at a time baby girl." He said and let out a few coughs.

Taylor walked in the kitchen to see her mother still sitting in that same chair. She grabbed a cup and turned on the faucet.

"You always did love him more than me." Her mother spoke quietly.

Taylor put her head down and shook her head no. She looked back up and poured a glass of water. She turned to her mother.

"Which one is daddy's medicine?" She said ignoring the comment that was made by her mother.

Taylor's mother, Teyana, handed her the bottle of pills in it. "He's supposed to take three." Teyana said.

Taylor walked over to her mom and kissed her on the cheek, "I love you too mom."

Taylor walked out of the kitchen and walked back over to her daddy. She got his medicine together and handed him the pills.

"Daddy, you have to take the medicine." She looked at him.

"For you baby, I will." He said before taking the three pills and drinking his water. That was the image that put a smile on Taylor's face.


	3. Chapter 3

After spending the day with her parents, Taylor drove back home in silence. There was too much on her mind including her father's health, her relationship with her mother, and what was her sister doing now a days? Taylor and Teyana's rocky relationship started when Taylor started working in Hollywood. Taylor took a deep breath as she pulled in to her driveway. She got out of her car to smell barbeque and the sound of music coming from Chad's house. Taylor was stunned when she seen kids running towards her from Chad's house.

"I know you, you're Taylor. I've seen you with Elmo on Sesame Street." One little girl said.

Taylor laughed and nodded, "Yeah that's me."

"We have to go tell the other kids." Another girl said.

"They won't believe us if she doesn't come with us." A little boy turned to Taylor and put on a sad face.

Taylor chuckled before following the kids towards Chad's house. The kids ran ahead of Taylor and she followed them as they walked into the house. Taylor didn't see anyone in the living room or the kitchen and she followed the kids out to the backyard. When Taylor opened the door to the backyard, it was like a party going on. Boys were playing basketball while some were playing cards. Girls were jumping rope and the young adults were dancing to the music.

"There she is." The same little girl from earlier pointed over to Taylor and a whole bunch of kids started running towards her.

Taylor was interacting with all of the little kids until she heard a voice call her name and she looked up. Chad was walking towards her without a shirt on and he was sweating.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"The kids spotted me when I got out of my car and dragged me here." Taylor responded.

"Uncle Chad, you know Taylor?" A little boy asked.

"Yeah, we're good friends." Chad responded before he made the kids go and play somewhere. "You look tired, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, this is really nice. You have the whole family here." Taylor looked around.

"I try to do it often, I love hanging out with my family." Chad looked at Taylor. "Let me introduce you."

Taylor followed behind Chad as he walked back over to the basketball court where boys were wrestling for the ball.

"Hey guys, I want to introduce you to someone." Chad shouted and he got the guys attention.

The boys stopped and looked at Taylor, who stood close to Chad.

"Why are they staring at me like that?" She asked.

Chad laughed and began introducing Taylor to his cousins.

"You're from that movie, aren't you?" One guy asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Taylor shook hands with all of them.

Taylor talked to the guys for a second before walking off to an area where there were woman playing cards. Chad got all the ladies attention.

"Taylor, this is my grandmother, my aunt, and my mother." Chad introduced Taylor to the special women in his life.

"Taylor, I have heard a lot about you. He talks about you all the time." His mother said with a smile.

Taylor chuckled and looked back at Chad who was just shaking his head.

"I hope I'll see more of you around." His mother held Taylor's hand.

"You will. I stay next door." Taylor responded with a smile.

"Good." His mother let go of Taylor's hand before Taylor and Chad walked off towards the man who was standing behind the grill who was dancing to the music that was playing.

"Dad! Turn around and stop moving your butt so much." Chad said and caught his father's attention.

Taylor laughed as his father turned around and saw Taylor standing next to Chad and he put his utensils down.

"And who is this lovely lady who graces my presence?" His father took Taylor's hand and pecked it lightly.

"Well I see where Chad gets his charm from. I'm Taylor." Taylor smiled.

"So you're the girl from next door? Very nice to meet you Taylor." His father let Taylor's hand go.

"It was nice meeting you too." Taylor turned back to Chad. "You're family seems amazing. But I have to go."

"Please can you stay? It would make me happy if you did." Chad said.

Taylor looked around at the family who all seemed to be enjoying each other's company and it made Taylor sad. Why couldn't her family be like that?

"Okay, but I want to play basketball." Taylor smiled.

"You can't play basketball with us. You'll get hurt." Chad joked.

Taylor laughed before walking off from Chad and going towards Chad's cousins.

"Excuse me, can I see that?" Taylor asked sweetly before Rico, one of Chad's cousins, handed her the ball.

Taylor stood at the three point line and dribbled the ball. She shot the ball in the net and was given high fives from the guys. Chad walked over to her and shook his head.

"Where did you learn that?" He asked.

"I learned from my brother. He was going to go pro, until he died." Taylor looked at Chad.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

"He and his friends snuck out of the house one night and they went to a little market on the corner. Two guys came in trying to rob the place and shot everyone inside." Taylor wiped a tear that was beginning to fall from her eye.

"Do you want to go inside? It's quieter inside." Chad looked at her.

Taylor looked at him and nodded her head. Taylor followed Chad inside the house and they sat in the living room on the couch.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your brother." Chad said.

"It's alright. It doesn't hurt to talk about like it used to. I mean it still hurts, just not as much." Taylor looked at Chad. "Can you please put a shirt on?"

"Why?" He asked as he looked down at his body. "Is it distracting you?"

"Honestly, yes it is." Taylor said.

Chad laughed before getting up and running up the stairs. Taylor shook her head before she got up and walked up to the shelf where there were a lot of pictures of Chad when he was younger.

"Awn that is so cute." She smiled.

"What's cute?" Taylor turned around to see Chad with a shirt on.

"This picture of you without a diaper on." Taylor laughed.

Chad quickly walked over to her and tried to snatch the picture out of her hand. When he failed Taylor laughed at him before putting it back on the shelf. She walked to the back door and looked outside to see Chad's family.

"I wish my family could get together like this." Taylor said.

She heard Chad walking up behind her, "What do you mean?"

Taylor turned around and looked at Chad who was leaning up against a wall. "My family and I are so isolated. My mom and I do not get a long at all. She's mad at the fact that I'm making money now. My father is sick and I don't even know if he'll wake up one day. My sister is all the way on the East coast with some man, I haven't seen her in years and we can't even get together for a dinner. My brother was the one who kept us all together and he's gone now."

"You look like you need a hug." Chad said. He looked at Taylor whose eyes were all watery and he walked over to her and gave her a big hug.

Chad heard the back door open and looked to see his mom walk in. Her eyes were fixed on Taylor, who was crying on Chad's shoulder.

"Taylor, are you okay?" She asked with concern in her voice.

Taylor pulled away from Chad's hug and wiped a few tears from her eyes and looked at Chad's mother.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Taylor, don't lie to me. Any friend of Chad's is family to me. If you want to talk, I'm always here." His mother walked over to Taylor.

Chad placed both of his hands on Taylor's shoulders and rubbed them. "Thank you, Mrs. Danforth."

"Please, call me Linda."

Linda hugged Taylor and walked back outside to join the rest of the family. Taylor turned around and faced Chad.

"I'm throwing all of my problems on you. You should be outside having fun with your family." Taylor smiled as she wiped a tear away. "I should go."

"Taylor, I want you to stay. I want you to be able to tell me what's going on with you." Chad responded.

Taylor leaned up and kissed Chad on his cheek before heading back outside. Chad smiled as he walked outside behind Taylor.

* * *

It began to get darker outside and everyone was sitting around the bonfire listening to Chad's parents sing a song while his dad played the guitar.

"How long have your parents been married?" Taylor looked over at Chad.

"45 years and their still in love." He responded with a smile.

"Wow, they look like they're still in love too." Taylor watched as Chad's mom walked behind her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I want to have a marriage just like my parents." Chad smiled and looked at Taylor.

"If you marry the right woman, you will." Taylor looked over at Chad.

"Taylor I need to tell you something." Chad looked at her.

"I'm listening." Taylor said.

Chad was beginning to speak until he was interrupted by a lot of squeals that were coming from the people surrounding them. Taylor and Chad looked over to see his mother and father kissing like they were in their teenage years. Chad covered his face while Taylor laughed.

"I think it's sweet." Taylor said.

"I think it's disgusting." Chad joked.

Taylor stayed behind to help Chad clean up after his family left the house. "They love to come over. But they never want to help clean up." Chad laughed.

Taylor put some of the left-over food in the fridge and turned back to Chad. "Do you want to go to the beach?"

"In September?" Chad looked at her.

* * *

Taylor opened up the door to the rooftop of her old apartment building that she and her family lived in when she was little.

"Taylor, I know what the beach looks like. And this is not the beach." Chad said.

"I was never able to go to a real beach. We stayed in the city and I would hear about how peaceful the beach was. I was told that it helped you escape your problems. I would stay up here for hours when I was a kid." Taylor looked up at the sky and smiled.

"I didn't see a store on the corner." Chad said.

"They tore it down after the shooting." Taylor looked at him. "They said it was too many gangs and wannabe thugs hanging around there so they tore it down. Now it's just a useless corner."

Chad walked over to Taylor and stood behind her. "The beach is nice."

"I know. I went one day with Gabriella and Sharpay." Taylor said.

"No, I mean this one. It's better than the others." Chad responded.

"What makes this one better?" Taylor asked as she turned around.

"You're here." Chad said before a smile crept upon Taylor's face.

Chad stood closer to Taylor and lifted her chin up gently and kissed her on the lips. Taylor was hesitant at first but gave in and deepened the kiss as Chad wrapped his arms around Taylor's waist and pulled her closer. Taylor pulled back and looked at chad.

"Is that what you were trying to tell me earlier?" she asked.

Chad nodded before being pulled in for another kiss, given by Taylor.


	4. Chapter 4

Those next few days Taylor and Chad were seen hanging out more in public. They were in the tabloids every week labeled as Hollywood's cutest couple. Taylor was there for Chad's games and pictures were snapped of her, they would go out to dinner and pictures were snapped. They loved being together. They didn't care who was watching, they showed their attraction for one another.

Taylor was at Chad's house for game night along with Troy, Zeke, Gabriella, and Sharpay. They were playing a nice game of I never with alcohol and Chad and Taylor was learning some interesting things about each other.

"I never got drunk." Sharpay said.

Taylor and Gabriella both took a drink. Chad smiled at Taylor.

"I was turning 21!" Taylor said to Chad and just laughed.

"Okay, I never…kissed the same sex." Chad smiled and looked at the girls.

Taylor, Sharpay and Gabriella hesitated and looked at each other before all taking a drink.

"Taylor, you kissed another girl? When?" Chad asked.

"When I turned 21." Taylor laughed.

Everyone stayed the night at Chad's house. Chad and Taylor was upstairs in Chad's room watching their favorite show together: Boy Meets World. Taylor lied down next to Chad with his arm wrapped around her as they lay in the bed.

"Cory you better not kiss her. She is not Topanga." Taylor said staring at the TV.

Chad looked at her and laughed. "Do you always talk to the TV?"

"Yeah." Taylor responded.

"Remind me not to take you to the movies." Chad joked and they shared a laugh.

"So tell me more about your sister, she sounds interesting." Chad turned the volume down on the TV. Taylor turned her body over to look at him and she sat up.

"Her name was Michelle; she was the golden child when we were younger. She was the one that my mom adored the most."

"Why do you think that?" Chad asked.

"Well that's what I believe. My mother would always let Michelle go out to the movies with her boyfriend or go skating. I always had to stay home because I was on 'punishment' or 'I already had something else to do'. Those were my mom's reasons why I couldn't go anywhere." Taylor explained.

"So when did Michelle leave?" Chad asked.

"A few years before I left home to pursue my acting career. She was me this man, who was married, and 'supposedly' they fell in love with each and he convinced her to he would leave his wife for her." Taylor explained.

"Did he have kids?" Chad asked.

"Two little boys." Taylor glanced at Chad. "She broke up a happy home and I never could respect her for that. The last time I talked to her, she was on her way all the way New York to be with him."

"DO you think that's why your mom is always so hard on you?" Chad asked.

"I don't know I'm not like my sister. I would never leave my mother and father. Especially in the state of health that he's in now." Taylor shook her head.

"You have a good heart baby." Chad kissed Taylor on the forehead.

"Thank you." Taylor smiled.

Chad and Taylor's moment was interrupted by loud yelling that was coming from the downstairs. Taylor and Chad quickly made their way downstairs to the living room to see Sharpay and Zeke sitting on the couch while Troy and Gabriella stood face to face arguing with each other.

"What is going on?" Taylor went over to Sharpay.

"Some girl called Troy and he stepped out to take the phone call." Sharpay said as she didn't take her eyes off of the arguing couple.

Taylor turned her attention back to the show in front of them. Gabriella held Troy's phone in her hand in the air.

"Who's the girl Troy? Why do you have to go outside to take a phone call?" Gabriella was nearly shouting.

"Gabriella for the last time, she's nobody." Troy was beginning to get frustrated.

"If she's a 'nobody' then why has she been blowing up your phone and your text messages?" Gabriella shouted more and began going through Troy's phone.

Taylor looked at Chad, who shrugged his shoulders. She walked over to him.

"Chad these are our friends. We have to do something." Taylor said as she wrapped her arms around Chad.

"I would like to do something but it doesn't involve my friends." Chad looked down at Taylor.

Taylor looked up at Chad, "what does it involve?"

Chad began whispering in Taylor's ear. A huge grin appeared on Taylor's face and she playfully slapped Chad's chest. Taylor turned her attention back to her friends who were at the neck.

"Okay that's enough for the night." Taylor walked and stood in the middle of Troy and Gabriella. "Can we all just get some sleep? You guys can finish this in the morning."

Gabriella stared Troy down as she made her way to the chair that she was sitting in. She placed Troy's phone down next to her on a table.

"Okay, goodnight everyone." Sharpay and Zeke headed up the stairs to another room in the house when Troy's phone vibrated again.

Everyone stopped and looked at Gabriella who had picked up the phone. She looked at for a second before throwing the phone at a wall behind Troy. Everyone watched the phone smash into little pieces.

"Are you crazy?" Troy yelled.

Gabriella looked at Troy before she walked up to the bedroom she and Troy were going to asleep in.

"Now where am I supposed the sleep?" Troy asked.

"There is a bedroom down in the basement." Chad responded before Troy left and made his way to the basement.

Taylor and Chad made their way back to Chad's room and closed the door behind them.

"Troy isn't cheating on Gabriella, I know he isn't." Taylor shook her head no.

Taylor looked at Chad when she saw that he wasn't answering.

"Chad? Do you know something?" Taylor asked.

"He said that he would tell her." Chad spoke.

"You knew about this?" Taylor looked at Chad. "And you didn't tell me?"

"It doesn't involve us Taylor. That's between Troy and Gabriella, not Taylor and Chad." Chad said.

"Would you ever cheat on me Chad? How do I know you're not secretly talking to another girl right now?" Chad asked.

"Because I'm a terrible liar Tay!" Chad exclaimed. "Besides I would never do that to you Taylor, I care about you too much."

Chad walked over to Taylor and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I belong to you, that's it. I don't want anybody else but you." Chad responded. "Okay?" Chad kissed Taylor on her lips and she looked at him and nodded.

* * *

The next morning was very quiet. Gabriella was on one side of the room and Troy was on the other.

Troy headed out of the house with Zeke and Chad so that Troy could get a new phone after Gabriella had broken his old one. Gabriella was with Taylor and Sharpay doing some shopping to help Gabriella get her mind off of the situation at hand.

"Gabriella, are you okay?" Taylor asked after she seen Gabriella throw some clothes in her basket.

Gabriella turned around to face Taylor. "How could I be okay? I just found out that my boyfriend of three years cheated on me. No Taylor, I'm not okay."

"Gabriella, I'm sorry that this had to happen to you. I really am." Taylor responded.

"Yeah well I'm sorry too." Gabriella responded before turning back around to look through some clothes.

The girls walked out of the store and were crowded by paparazzi, who were all flashing pictures of them.

"Gabriella, are you okay?" One of them shouted.

"Rumor has it that Troy cheated on you. Is it true?" Another one shouted.

Gabriella hid her face while she walked and Taylor and Sharpay guided her into the Starbucks. When Gabriella revealed her face, tears were streaming down her face.

"It's okay, just cry on my shoulder." Taylor held Gabriella as she let her friend cry all over shirt.

Taylor turned around to see paparazzi still snapping pictures of them from outside and Taylor rolled her eyes. Sharpay ordered drinks for her and her two friends. After they sat down with Gabriella and comforted her and they had their girl time, Taylor walked to the counter and asked the lady behind it where her manager was.

A tall man came from out of the back and walked over to Taylor.

"Is there something wrong miss?" He spoke to Taylor.

"My friends and I would like to leave without being crowded by those stalkers out there so I was wondering if there was a way that you could sneak us out the back door or something." Taylor said.

The manager nodded his head and motioned for the girls to follow him. They made their way to the back of Starbucks and the man opened the door to see no one in the back.

"Thank you." Taylor said to the manager as she and the girls walked outside and headed back to Taylor's car, avoiding the paparazzi.

* * *

Later that night Taylor was back over at Chad's house. They were sitting in the basement watching a movie.

"When I was a kid I used to think this movie was so scary." Chad said.

"Chad this is The Wiz. What is so scary about a scarecrow, a tin man, and a lion?" Taylor pointed out.

"Everything Tay." Chad said which made Taylor laugh.

"So I have an audition tomorrow. Guess what type of movie it is." Taylor said.

Chad smiled, "Does it involve the game of basketball?"

"Yes it does." Taylor laughed at the excitement coming from Chad.

"So what role are you going for?" Chad asked.

"Well of course I want to be the main character. I read the script and she is strong, independent, and amazing." Taylor explained.

"Well I think you will do great." Chad kissed Taylor on the lips.

"So Taylor, how did your parents meet?" Chad turned the TV down and turned his attention to Taylor.

"Well my mom's ex-husband introduced my dad to her."

"That is so weird." Chad said.

"I know, I didn't find out until I asked my dad. My mom wasn't talking to me then."

"Why not?" Chad wondered.

"I don't know. She never really liked talking to me. If it didn't involve me giving her money to take care of my dad then I don't think she ever did want to talk to me."

"When can I go over there?" Chad asked.

"You want to meet my parents?" Taylor questioned.

"You met mine. Taylor these people raised you, your mom gave birth to you. Their DNA is in you and I like you. I'm sure I'll like your parents as well." Chad said.

Taylor at Chad, "Okay, we can go the day after tomorrow."

"Alright."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Taylor arrived to her parents' house with Chad. Taylor walked inside to see her parents sitting on the couch. The football game was on and Charles's eyes were glued to the screen. Taylor's mom looked over at Taylor and Chad. She got off the couch and walked over to them.

"Who is he?" her mom asked, very rude.

"Mom, this is Chad. Chad this is my mother." Taylor said with no emotion.

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Chad extended his hand out for Taylor's mom to shake it.

Chad put his hand down when he realized that her mom wasn't going to shake it. She looked over at Taylor.

"So, is he like your boyfriend or something?" Her mom asked.

"Yes he is mom." Taylor responded.

Teyana looked back over at Chad before she turned to walk in the kitchen.

"I am so sorry about that." Taylor said.

"It's okay. I guess you weren't kidding when you explained the differences between my family and yours huh?" Chad asked.

Taylor shook her head before she walked over to her father. "Daddy?"

Charles slowly turned his head over to Taylor and then slowly stood up to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Daddy, there's someone I want you to meet." Taylor motioned for Chad to come over.

Charles looked over at Chad and a huge grin appeared on his face.

"Hey I know you. You're that ball player for the Lakers. I'm a fan." Her dad said as he shook Chad's hand.

Chad smiled and laughed, "It's nice to meet you Mr. McKessie."

"You can call me Charles." Her dad responded.

"Make yourself comfortable and I'll be back." Taylor told Chad.

Taylor walked in the kitchen to see her mom cooking.

"Did you have to be rude to him?" Taylor asked. "I know you may not like me but you don't know Chad. You didn't have to be rude."

Teyana stopped stirring her pot of spaghetti, "Are you staying for dinner?"

Deep down Taylor loved her mom and her cooking. "Yeah."

"Who's the cute guy sitting on the couch with daddy?" Taylor turned around to see Michelle looking back in the living room.

Michelle turned and saw Taylor and smiled.

"Baby sister, what are you doing here?" Michelle went over to hug Taylor but Taylor didn't hug back.

"I could be asking you the same thing." Taylor said.

"Is that your boyfriend out there?" Michelle smiled.

Taylor looked over at her big sister. "Yeah it is."

"Good job Taylor, he's a cute one." Michelle began helping her mother cook.

Taylor looked at the two working together and rolled her eyes.

"So what are you doing here?" Taylor asked, folding her arms.

"Well I just I'd come and visit the family." Michelle looked up at Taylor and smiled.

"After all these years you decide to come and 'visit'?" Taylor asked. She saw Michelle stop doing what she was doing and she looked down. "He dumped you didn't he?"

"Taylor!" Teyana shouted and looked at her daughter.

"No mama, it's okay. She's right." Michelle looked up at Taylor. "Yeah he dumped me. And I needed a place to stay."

"Taylor I don't have room for her to stay here, but I know you do." Teyana looked at Taylor who just smiled and shook her head.

"I don't have room." She lied.

"Taylor you live in those big houses that have like four rooms. I know you have room." Teyana continued cooking.

"Please Taylor, it's not permanent." Michelle begged.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "fine, you can stay at my house. But I have rules. You clean up after yourself. Don't hog the phone lines and you get a job."

Michelle smiled, "I can do that." She walked over to Taylor and kissed her sister on the cheek and gave her a hug.

* * *

Later everyone was sitting around the dinner table eating.

"So Chad, how did you and Taylor meet?" Michelle asked.

"Well she walked into my house while people were moving things in." Chad said as he and Taylor laughed.

"People usually go to jail for stuff like that Taylor." Teyana said low, but she was still heard.

Taylor scoffed and shook her head slowly. Chad noticed the type of vibe that was being formed and he decided to speak up.

"So Michelle what is it that you do now?" Chad asked.

"Nothing yet, but Taylor is going to let me stay over at her house until I get back on my feet." Michelle smiled.

"You are?" Chad was surprised and he looked at Taylor.

Taylor looked over at him and rolled her eyes.

"Baby girl that is so nice of you." Charles said.

"Taylor, I saw your last movie. It was really good." Teyana spoke.

Everyone was stunned to hear her say something good about Taylor. Taylor smiled and looked over at her mother.

"Thanks mom."

"But there are some things I would change."

Taylor looked down at her plate.

"What would you change about it mom, it was a good movie." Michelle pointed out.

"I know, but I mean she didn't have to curse that much in the movie did she? I mean she's a Christian. And the sex, I think that could've been traded in for something else." Her mom said before putting a fork with broccoli on it in her mouth.

Taylor dropped her fork on her plate, which made a noise and looked at her mother.

"I have to pee." Taylor took her napkin off her lap and threw it on the table before going up to the bathroom.

Taylor walked in the bathroom, she didn't really have to pee but she just needed some time away from that table. She looked over in the trashcan and saw an item. Taylor leaned down and examined the item. She scoffed and shook her head before walking back to the dining room to see everyone quietly eating. Chad kissed her on the cheek when she sat down and put his arm around her.

"I didn't hear the water running for you to wash your hands." Teyana said.

"I didn't have to pee mom. If you must know, I went in the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. And then I just happen to look in the garbage can to see a pregnancy test." Taylor looked over at Michelle. "That tested out positive."

Everyone looked over at Michelle who was staring down at her plate.

"Is this true?" Teyana asked.

"I'm sorry mom but it is." Michelle looked at her mom and then at Taylor.

"Thanks Taylor, I didn't know how to tell them. Thank you for doing it for me." Michelle spoke.

Taylor leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"How could this happen?" Her mother asked Michelle.

"I don't know mom, it just did." Michelle answered.

Teyana shook her head and looked at her plate. Charles looked over at Chad.

"Chad how would you like to go outside to the garage and check out my collection of golf clubs?" He asked.

Chad smiled, "Let's go." Chad got up and kissed Taylor on the cheek before walking out behind Charles.

It was quiet amongst the three ladies. Teyana got up from the table and began stacking plates that were on the table.

"Mom I'm sorry. I didn't plan on getting pregnant." Michelle turned and looked at her mom.

"I don't want to hear it. Michelle you don't even have a job." Her mother turned around to face her. "Did you expect that man to take care of you all these years?"

"Look mom don't be so hard on her." Taylor said defending her sister. She felt bad because if she didn't say anything they wouldn't be having that conversation right now.

"Taylor, she knows what she did. I can't help you raise that child. I'm struggling enough just to help take care of your father." Her mother said and walked to the sink.

Taylor turned and looked over at Michelle. "Does Mark know that you're pregnant?"

Michelle shook her head no. Taylor sighed, "You're going to have to tell him."

"I know. I'm just afraid of how he might act." She replied.

Taylor didn't really like her sister at the moment, but she saw that Michelle really needed help and support. Michelle was still her sister and Taylor did love her.

"Well I'll help you, if you need anything." Taylor said.

* * *

After a while, Taylor decided that it was time for her to leave so she went outside to get Chad. She walked outside in the backyard to the garage to see Chad and her dad sitting in chairs talking.

"Hey." Taylor stood in front of the men and placed her hands in her pocket.

"You ready to leave?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, I'll be in there in a second. Can you help Michelle with her things and put them in the car?" Taylor asked and tossed Chad her keys.

Chad nodded his head. He said goodbye to her father before walking back inside. Taylor sat down in the same chair that Chad was sitting in.

"So tell me daddy. Do you like him?" Taylor asked.

"I like him a lot Taylor. And I can tell by the way he talks about you that he really likes you as well." Charles looked at Taylor and smiled.

"Yeah I think I'm going to keep him." Taylor smiled to herself.

"Is it okay for me to go inside?" Charles asked.

Taylor laughed, "Yeah its fine."

"I think it's really nice what you're doing for your sister. I know you guys didn't always see eye to eye but I like that you're being the bigger person." Charles held his daughter's hand.

"Thank you daddy." Taylor said.

"Well let's go back in before your momma find something to yell about." Charles and Taylor laughed and they got up and walked back in the house together.

They saw Michelle and Chad sitting on the couch. Taylor walked over to her mom who was still in the kitchen.

"Mom, I'm leaving." She said.

Her mom was sitting at the table with tears rolling down her face. Taylor wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and gave her hug. She kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you mom." Taylor walked away from her mom.

"I love you too Taylor." Taylor turned back to her mom and looked to see Teyana looking down.

She walked back into the living room and was given back her keys from Chad. They said their last goodbyes before leaving the house and driving all the way to Taylor's house. When they pulled up to Taylor's house, Michelle got out of the car and Chad helped bring some of her bags in the house.

"You live in _that_ house?" She asked Chad.

Chad smiled and nodded his head.

"Wow." Was Michelle's response.

She followed behind Chad and walked in the house. Taylor stood out on the porch and waited for Chad to come back out. A few minutes later Taylor heard the screen door opening and she saw Chad walking towards her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm sorry that you had to be there for all of that." Taylor said.

"It's okay. You weren't kidding about your mom." Chad laughed and shook his head.

Taylor gave a slight smile and kissed Chad on the lips passionately.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just felt that it was right for this moment." Taylor laughed and smiled.

"Well in that case." Chad kissed Taylor on the lips and deepened it.

"Taylor where do you keep the towels?" The two pulled away when Michelle came outside.

Taylor glanced over at Michelle, "in the closet in the hallway on the second floor."

Michelle smiled and nodded her head before walking back in the house.

"You sure you don't want spend the night or something?" Taylor asked.

"Naw, I'll let you two have your sister time." Taylor rolled her eyes.

Chad pecked her lips, "I'll be up though so if you want you know you can always call me."

Taylor nodded her head before she walked backwards to her door and looked at Chad one last time before entering inside of her house and closing the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Early that next morning Taylor was up and ready to go to her photo shoot when she tripped on a piece of clothing in the bathroom.

"What the hell?" Taylor said to herself as she picked up Michelle's top that was lying around on the floor. "You have got to be kidding me."

Taylor held Michelle's top in her hand as she made her way over to Michelle's room. She knocked on the door before walking in to see Michelle up.

"Good morning sister." She smiled.

"I wish I could say the same." Taylor mumbled under her breath. She tossed Michelle's shirt on the bed. "Can you not leave your clothes just anywhere? I have hampers for your dirty clothes."

"I'm sorry sis, where you going this morning?" Michelle looked over at Taylor.

"I have a photo shoot that I have to get to." Taylor responded.

"Can I go?" her sister asked.

Taylor stared at Michelle for a long time and blinked her eyes. "No, while you're here I need you to clean this room, it looks a mess already. When I get back then maybe we'll go to Chad's game tonight."

A huge grin appeared on Michelle's face and she squealed. Taylor rolled her eyes before she walked out of the room and grabbed an apple before leaving the house. Taylor arrived at the studio for her photo shoot that she was taking with Gabriella and Sharpay.

"Good morning everyone." Taylor greeted everyone when she walked in.

She sat in the hair and make-up chair in between Sharpay and Gabriella; waiting to be all dolled up.

"Taylor you look like you had a bad morning." Sharpay watched as Taylor put her hands over her face.

"I went over my parents' house yesterday and guess who's there?" Taylor started out.

When she didn't hear a response she continued speaking. "The one and only, Michelle McKessie."

Gasps were heard from Sharpay and Gabriella. Taylor took her hands away from her face and looked at her friends.

"That guy dumped her and now she's back and she is staying with me. But that's not the bad part." Taylor put her finger up.

"What's the bad part?" Sharpay asked.

"Michelle is pregnant!" Taylor exclaimed.

"You're kidding." Gabriella said.

"I wish I was." Taylor shook her head.

After the silence, Taylor looked over at Gabriella to her staring down at her phone shaking her head.

"Gabriella what are you looking at?" Taylor asked.

"The blogs. Their already talking about Troy and what he did." Gabriella shook her head.

"Have you guys talked since what happened?" Sharpay asked.

"No, he's been 'busy'." Gabriella said putting ear quotes around the word busy.

"Well if you go to his game tonight then maybe you guys can talk." Sharpay suggested.

"No, that'll just bring more attention to the whole situation. I'm just going to stay home and do some knitting or something." Gabriella responded.

Sharpay and Taylor chuckled, "Since when did you start knitting?"

Gabriella laughed, "Okay so I don't knit. But I'll find something to do."

After an hour of being in hair and make-up, the girls were in their wardrobe and getting ready to begin the photo shoot. The photo shoot lasted for four hours. The girls thanked everyone before they left. They walked outside and stood in front of the building.

"You sure you don't want to come?" Taylor asked one more time.

"I'll be fine Taylor." Gabriella said.

"Okay, you know I'm only a phone call away. I will leave that game if I need to." Taylor said.

"Yeah and you know I will ditch Zeke if you need me to." Sharpay reassured her friend.

Gabriella sighed and hugged her friends, "I'll be fine."

By this time the paparazzi showed up and were taking snap shots of the girls hugging.

"Aw hell, how am I supposed to get to my car?" Taylor covered her face as she and the girls all departed in different directions.

Taylor made it to her car and sped down the road towards her house. When she pulled up to her house she got out of the car and walked to her front door. When she began to put the key in the lock she heard music from inside.

Taylor quickly put the key in the lock and walked inside. She heard Lil Wayne blasting all the way from upstairs.

"She has lost her mind." Taylor said to herself. "Michelle!"

Taylor continued to scream Michelle's name and she walked in the kitchen to see a mess all over the table, her stove, and unwashed dishes in the sink.

"Michelle!" Taylor screamed to the top of her lungs.

The music stopped and Michelle came down the stairs and met Taylor in her kitchen.

"Hey Tay, how was your photo shoot?" Michelle asked.

"What the hell is this?" Taylor asked, ignoring Michelle's question as she looked down at the dirty table.

"I got hungry so I made breakfast." Michelle responded.

"Do you not remember what one of my rules was?" Taylor received no response and a blank stare from Michelle. "You clean up after yourself!"

"See I was but then I started feeling nauseas and I threw up." Michelle responded. "But I cleaned that up." She smiled at Taylor.

Taylor rubbed her face and sighed, "Clean the kitchen or else you're not going to the game."

"Are you forgetting that I'm the oldest?" Michelle asked.

"Are you forgetting that you're living in my house?" Taylor looked at Michelle. "Get to cleaning."

Taylor walked out of the kitchen and made her way to her room and closed the door behind her. Taylor took deep breaths but stopped when she saw her phone vibrating. She smiled when she saw that it was Chad calling and she quickly answered the phone.

"I am so happy to hear from you." Taylor sat on her bed.

"You sound stressed out." Chad said.

"I'm not stressed. I just have to get adjusted to having someone live here with me, who isn't actually like me." Taylor spoke.

Taylor heard Chad chuckle. "I haven't talked to Gabby since what happened between her and Troy. Is she okay?"

"I don't even know. You know Gabriella doesn't show much emotion." Taylor responded.

"Well baby I'm about to go do an interview so I'll see you when you get here." Chad said.

"Okay I'll talk to you later." Taylor said before she said her final goodbyes to Chad and hung up the phone.

Taylor looked at the clock and saw she had time to take a nap before the game, and that is exactly what she did. Two hours later, Taylor was awakened by Michelle knocking on the door.

"What do you want?" Taylor shouted.

Michelle walked in to see Taylor lying in the bed with her eyes closed under the covers.

"I just wanted to let you know that I finished cleaning up the kitchen." Michelle said.

Taylor gave her a thumbs up from under the covers. Michelle looked around the room and smiled when she saw a picture of Taylor and Chad when they were at the beach. He had is arms wrapped around Taylor and he had his head on her shoulder as they both smiled for the picture.

"You're room is really cool." Michelle said. "You have a lot of stuff."

After not hearing a sound from Taylor, Michelle looked over at the bed.

"I know you're not sleep." Michelle said.

"You're right, but don't you think I should be sleep? I worked all day." Taylor said while she was still under the covers. "Work, something you're not doing."

"I'm going to get a job Taylor." Michelle sat on Taylor's bed, on Taylor's feet. Michelle moved when Taylor quickly moved her feet.

"I'm happy to hear that." Taylor said.

"Taylor, you are really lucky. You have a great life. A good boyfriend. For once, I envy you." Michelle said.

Taylor didn't respond, Michelle looked around Taylor's room one last time before she got up and walked out, closing the door quietly behind her. Taylor removed the covers away from her face and stared at the door. She felt bad for her sister.

There she was pregnant with some man's child, who dumped her. Michelle had no job; she depended on Mark to take care of her. He convinced her not to work and at the time when she really needs to be taken care of, he dumps her.

Taylor sighed and got out of the bed. She made her way to Michelle's room and lightly knocked on the door. Michelle opened the door and then walked away from it, allowing Taylor to walk in. Taylor looked around in amazement.

"It looks really nice in here." Taylor smiled.

"Just following your rules." Michelle was folding up some of her clothes and placing them in drawers.

Taylor nodded her head slowly and then looked down.

"Look, do you want to get something to eat before the game?" she asked.

Michelle continued folding her clothes and then looked at Taylor. "Okay that's cool. When does the game start?"

"It starts at 7 so we should probably start moving fast if we want to eat and get there on time." Taylor headed towards the door and walked out.

* * *

They arrived at a quick fast food restaurant and sat inside to avoid paparazzi. They sat down at a table and began to look at the menus.

"Taylor, why couldn't we sit outside?" Michelle asked.

Taylor looked up at Michelle. She pointed towards the door where the paparazzi were still taking pictures of them. After a blank stare from Michelle, Taylor looked back down at her menu and shook her head.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Why not? Because I'm not a celebrity like you? I'm pretty sure if you explained it to me then I would." Michelle said getting offended.

"There's just no privacy ever with them around. Chad and I don't even go out a lot together in public because of them. It's so annoying, they follow you everywhere. Sometimes even to your home and that when the creepiness starts."

"Wow, I never knew. I'm sorry that you go through that." Michelle said and she looked back at the door.

"Well if you stay with me, you'll experience it soon. So be ready." Taylor said still looking down at her menu.

Taylor looked up at Michelle to see her still looking at the door. She looked back down at her menu just as Michelle turned back around.

* * *

After eating, the girls left the restaurant and headed to the arena in Taylor's car. They parked the car in the parking lot and Taylor grabbed Michelle's hand as they walked to the front gate.

"Why are you holding my hand?" Michelle asked.

"So we can stay together." Taylor said.

Paparazzi were standing outside the arena taking pictures of them walking and they quietly made it inside. Taylor let go of Michelle's hand. They walked inside the gym to see thousands of Laker fans. Michelle and Taylor sat in the second row and waited for the game to begin.

The crowd screamed as Chad shot the winning shot and lead the team to win the game.

"That was a great game." Michelle said and she looked at her phone. 'I have a missed call, I'll be right back."

Taylor watched Michelle get up and walk away. She shrugged her shoulders and waited for Chad to come back out. When he came out he did a quick interview and then headed to talk to Troy.

Taylor got off the bleachers and made her way over to the guys. She hugged Chad and kissed him on the lips and then turned to Troy.

"Troy." She said and then turned back around to Chad.

"Taylor, are you mad at me too?" Troy asked.

Taylor faced Troy, "you cheated on my best friend. And you want to know am I mad?"

"Look Taylor what's going on between Gabriella and I, is between Gabriella and I."

"I beg to differ; it's all over the blogs Troy." Taylor said.

After not getting a response back, Taylor turned back around to Chad.

"So what are you doing after the game?" She asked him.

"Well Troy and I were going to go back to his house, why?"

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out." Taylor said.

"How about this. You spend the night over my house." Chad wrapped his arms around Taylor's waist.

There weren't any cameras around anymore so the PDA began.

"I am not leaving Michelle in my house by herself." Taylor started. "I left for a photo shoot today and I came back and it looked like someone did a fight scene in my kitchen."

"Taylor she is 27 years old. Besides I do want to spend time with you. A lot of time." Chad kissed Taylor on her lips.

Troy had walked away and then came back.

"Chad, you still coming or no?" Troy asked.

Taylor looked down and waited for Chad to respond. "No, but call me if you need me."


	7. Chapter 7

Troy nodded his head before walking out of the arena. Taylor and Chad held hands as they went to find Michelle so they could leave. She was just getting off of the phone when they spotted her by the exit.

"Hey, you ready?" Taylor asked her.

Michelle looked up and gave a slight smile. "Yeah, let's go."

The three of them all walked outside to the parking lot. Taylor instructed Michelle to get in the car. Michelle did as she was told but before that she glanced over at Chad. Taylor walked over to Chad's car and stood by him.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

Taylor looked back at her car to see Michelle sitting in the passenger seat looking out of the window. She turned back to chad and shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess. Look, I'll drop her off at home and then I'll come over and we can spend the rest of the night together." Taylor snuggled up to Chad and pecked him on the lips.

Chad smiled and kissed Taylor back. Michelle was sitting in the car watching this make out happen. She waited a few seconds before honking the car horn, startling the couple. Taylor turned to look at Michelle and rolled her eyes before looking back at Chad.

"I'll see you later." Chad said.

Taylor walked away from Chad and got in her car. It was a silent ride home as Taylor drove. When they got out of the car, Michelle and Taylor walked towards the door and walked inside. Taylor stood by the door while Michelle headed to the stairs.

"Look, I'm hanging out with Chad tonight so I'll be next door if you need me." Taylor said.

"You're going to be there all night?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah." When Michelle didn't respond Taylor looked at her.

"Are you okay?" Taylor asked her.

Michelle smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Taylor nodded her head. She looked out the door to see Chad's car in the driveway.

"Okay well I'll see you in the morning." Taylor didn't wait for Michelle respond before she walked out of the house and closed the door behind her.

Taylor knocked on Chad's door and a second later he answered it and let her in. after Taylor got settled in and changed into something to sleep in, one of Chad's shirts, they sat on the couch and watched a movie.

"You did really good tonight baby." Taylor rubbed Chad's head smoothly as he sat in between her legs.

"Only because you were there." Chad responded.

Taylor smiled as Chad looked up at her and they shared a sweet kiss.

"My mom and dad are renewing their vows in a few weeks and I would love for you to come." He said.

"If I don't have something on the day that it is, then I would love to be there." Taylor responded.

Chad got up and walked off towards the kitchen. "There is something that I want to give you." He came back in holding up a key.

"What is this for?" Taylor took the key and looked at it.

"For here, whenever you need to just come and get away, you don't have to knock and wait for me to answer." Chad responded and he sat down next to her.

"Thanks." Taylor smiled and placed the key down on the table.

"You look so hot in my shirt." Chad looked down at Taylor and bit his bottom lip.

"Well why don't I take it off?" Taylor asked in a seductive voice.

Chad smiled before kissing her passionately. He stood Taylor up and picked her up before walking up the stairs with her.

* * *

The next morning Taylor had a meeting for a new show that she would be starring in. But first she had to go back home and change clothes. But Chad was not letting her go that easily.

"Chad I have to go." Taylor walked down the stairs with Chad behind her. He didn't want Taylor to leave.

She walked to the kitchen and poured her a glass of water. Chad walked up behind her and rubbed his body against her.

"Chad, I know what you're trying to do and it's working so stop." Taylor turned around and faced a shirtless Chad.

He looked down at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I know you don't want to go." He said in between kisses he was giving her.

Taylor put her heads on his chest to push him away and Taylor ran over to the front door and smiled. She bent down to put her shoes on. Chad slowly walked in the living room and looked at her.

"I'll call you later." Taylor stood up straight and smiled at him.

Chad laughed and looked to the side. "Bye Chad." She said.

When Taylor didn't receive a response back, she walked over to Chad and kissed him on the lips quickly.

"Bye." He spoke soft and watched as Taylor walked out of his house.

Taylor walked into her house and shouted Michelle's name. She ran up the stairs to Michelle's room and lightly knocked. She opened the door and stood in the doorway to see Michelle sitting on the bed writing in her notepad.

"Hey, I'm home." Taylor said.

"I see." Michelle didn't look up from her notepad.

"Okay well I have a meeting soon so I'll be gone in maybe an hour."

"Okay." Michelle didn't look up.

"Are you okay?" Taylor walked in more and looked at Michelle.

"Yup, I'm just concentrated on something." She responded.

Taylor nodded her head. "Okay well I'll see you later."

Not waiting for a response, Taylor walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Michelle looked up from her notepad and stared at the door.

* * *

"Filming will take place in Atlanta for the next four months." The producer told Taylor while they were in the meeting.

"Atlanta?"

"Yeah is that a problem?" The lady asked .

Taylor thought about Michelle and how she Michelle needed her. But this was something that Taylor really wanted.

"Kind of, I have a family member living with me for the moment and she really needs my help." Taylor explained.

The producer looked at Taylor and nodded her head slowly. "Well you have a huge decision to make. But we need to know by tomorrow."

* * *

Taylor was driving in her car on her way back home when her manager, Tom, called her.

"How did the meeting go Taylor?" He asked.

"it went fine Tom but there's one problem."

"What's the problem?" he asked.

"My sister is pregnant and she's living with me. I can't leave her home alone, Tom." She continued to speak. "Filming is in Atlanta for the next four months."

"Did they say whether or not if you can bring her?" he asked.

"The producer told me I had a decision to make; so I guess that means that I can't bring her." Taylor turned on to a street.

"Well think about it Taylor, I mean this is family vs. work. Either way someone or something is going to get turned down."

"I know, I'll call you later Tom." Taylor said before she hung up and pulled into her driveway.

She took a deep breath before getting out of her car and walking into her house. She walked in the kitchen to see Michelle sitting at the table still writing in the same notepad. Taylor walked over to the other side of the table and looked at Michelle.

"How did the meeting go?" She asked without looking up.

"It was good. Um, would you like to get out of the house? We can go shopping or something?" Taylor asked.

Michelle's head shot up and looked at Taylor. She closed her notepad and smiled. "I'll go put on some shoes." She grabbed the notepad and walked out of the kitchen.

"What is in that notepad?" Taylor asked herself.

While Taylor and Michelle were in the car, Taylor's phone rung and she put it on speakerphone.

"Hey Chad."

"Hey baby, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm riding around with Michelle, you're on speakerphone." Taylor said.

"Hi Michelle." Chad said.

"Hello." Michelle said with no emotion in her voice.

"Um, well Taylor call me when you get home." Chad said.

"I will." Taylor hung up the phone and glanced at Michelle. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Michelle looked out of the window.

"Have you talked to Mark lately?" Taylor asked.

"I called his phone multiple times, he never answered." Michelle replied.

Taylor was really beginning to feel sorry for Michelle. Taylor had a really big decision to make, but she didn't know what to choose. She pulled up to a little maternity store and parked the car. She and Michelle got out and walked inside.

"They have really cute clothes for pregnant women here. So why not pick out some that you like." Taylor suggested to her sister.

Taylor watched Michelle look through the clothing rack as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"There's something I actually need to talk to you about." Taylor spoke.

"That doesn't sound very good." Michelle looked at a dress and smiled.

"Well remember that meeting I had this morning?" Michelle nodded her head. "Well it was for a TV show and I was offered a role."

Michelle turned around and smiled, "well that's a good thing isn't it?"

"The show films in Atlanta." Taylor made a face and waited for Michelle to respond. "For four months."

Michelle's smile faded as she rubbed her forehead. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"Well what are you going to do?" Michelle asked. "Are you just going to up and leave?"

"I don't know. Michelle you have to understand this is my job. I always wanted to be on a TV show." Taylor explained.

"Taylor if you leave, where am I going to go?" Michelle asked.

"Well you know you could stay at my house. I'd have Chad check on once in a while. I'd call and check on you." Taylor looked at her and gave her a slight smile.

"Taylor, I need you." Michelle stared Taylor in her eyes.

"Let's just finish shopping, okay?" Michelle nodded her head and continued looking through the racks.

* * *

"Chad I don't know what to do. Part of me wants to go off to Atlanta." Chad looked at Taylor when she stopped speaking.

"But what?" he asked.

Taylor looked over at Chad. They were at Taylor's house in her room talking. Michelle was sleeping so Taylor took this as a perfect oppurtinity.

"But another parts wants to stay here."

"Taylor oppurtunities like this do not come often. I really think you should do this."

"And what about Michelle?" Taylor asked.

"I'm sure she will understand." Chad rubbed her shoulders. "But whatever you decide, I support you."

"Forever?" Taylor asked. Chad smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"Forever."

Taylor nodded her head and smiled at Chad. "I'm going to go check on her, I'll be back."

Chad nodded his head before he watched Taylor get up and walk out of the room. Taylor walked over to Michelle's room and quietly peaked in her room to see Michelle bundled up under the covers. Taylor closed the door and walked down the stairs to the living room. She grabbed house phone and sighed before she started dialing numbers. She put the phone to her ear and paced around the room until she heard her manager's voice.

"Taylor? Is everything okay?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, sorry Tom for calling you at this hour but I made my decision."

"Well what are you going to do?" Tom asked.

Taylor sighed before she responded. "I'm going to stay here and help Michelle."

"So you're not going to do the show?" Tom's voice changed.

"No." Taylor simply replied. She sighed and rubbed her hands over her face.

"Well I'll call the people in the morning and let them know. That was a really big decision I know you had to make." Tom said.

"I know."

Taylor snuggled up next to Chad in her bed and looked at him. "I decided not to take the job."

Chad was stunned, he wrapped his arms around her and looked down at her. "Well I support you."

"Thanks, I just hope that I don't end up regretting making that decision." Taylor said.

Chad kissed her on the forehead before they both fell asleep.


End file.
